Looming Shadow
by yuna131422
Summary: Dehlia is afraid to fall in love with the Prince of Mirkwood. The reason being is that she already has ties with the Marchwarden of Lorien. Who would she decide to stay with?


I could remember the gentle caress of his hand touched the skin of my cheek as I slept and he lying next to me. He watched over me that night, a smile embracing his features as he calmly looked down upon my resting figure. His fingers lightly went up the length of my bare arm, causing me to have my eyes slowly open in response. Only he could make me feel that way, and that feeling was something that I never wanted to forget. I spoke his name in a whisper, gaining response by him placing his lips gently on my shoulder.

And so I softly called his name once more, moving my head to glance back at him. His lips met mine in a gentle manner, and I brought my lips to kiss him back. I remember when he whispered sweet words to me in our common tongue, but I knew that it would be the last thing I would hear from him in awhile.

That moment of love has passed us by after that night, in which I had to leave him there behind. It pained to know that I would not be able to grace his presence, and I his. The bond between us would last, but would our love falter when we meet again in the distant morning? This was our fate, the fate of us being together. I could not help myself, but I thought of it as the end of what we had. He could feel it too, I know he did.

He, the Marchwarden, feared love for that reason. He never wanted to feel the pit in his heart, but this was what had happened. His heart would forever be held for me, or that is what he told me before out departure. I only gave him a smile, my love, and everything that I am. I gave him what I had to give him, and I hoped that he appreciated the most that I did for him.

Now I had to leave for my home, back to Rivendell where I resided. My uncle, Lord Elrond, awaited my return back from the lands I had visited. He welcomed me back with open arms and I took that welcome to heart. A smile on my face when he greeted me, and a warm embrace that we shared. My cousin, Arwen, had welcomed me home as well. They rejoiced, making sure that I felt comfortable back to where I came from.

Now I sit in my chambers, collecting my thoughts once more. I left behind someone that I treasued close to my heart, I treasured him more than my immortality as an Elf maiden. My immortal life was nothing compared to what he could give me. The love that he gave me, and the way that he made me feel. I missed him, everything about him. When would I see him again?

Never?

Will it be an eternity since I will see his face once more?

I could wither away like a flower, sitting her as I wait for him. No, I cannot do that. My uncle told me not to waste my time withering away like a wilting rose. He knew what was best for me, as at times I did not know what was best for myself.

Opening the window, I heard the birds chirp their song while the bright sun shone through. The birds were always cheery as they chirped a happy tune. They kept that same song every morning, as if nothing had changed. I did not blame them, as birds were carefree unless they were put into danger. A danger that was unknown to them, but known to those who knew. Birds were animals that had their own song to sing, in which nothing could stop them.

My eyes looked down at the courtyard below, hearing voices and footsteps. A conversation held between two beings, my own uncle and a wizard with grey hair. Their conversation was kept in a hushed tone, and I was curious to know what they spoke of. My ears could only hear so much, and I heard them speak of a ring.

Elrond glanced up at my window, noticing that I was listening. He spoke to the wizard once more, and then the wizard looked up as well, a smile on his face. I returned his smile with a nod of my head, soon watching him motion me down to them with a wave of his hand. Did they wish to talk to me or were they simply being nice to include me in their conversation?

No matter what I thought, I went down to them. As I went, I passed by two others of my kind, Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of my uncle. They gave me smiles as I passed, and I smiled in return. They were kind to me, saying that I was like a sister to them. I was honored when they brought that to my realization, and they have known that it did. Though I have noticed that the two never seemed to be apart from one another, making it hard for me to tell which one was which. None of that matter because the both were so alike in appearance and personality.

It did not take me long to walk down to where my uncle and the wise wizard was in the courtyard. I greeted them kindly, and then looked ahead of me as I noticed an unfamiliar presence running by. There were two running by, laughing and being merry, chasing each other down the courtyard. This caused me to go into confusion, looking up at my dear uncle and his companion.

"Halflings," my uncle spoke. "They arrived before the sun rose with someone you may know that is dear to you. He too is waiting for your presence, but I am not sure where he went off to now."

I nodded my head, looking back at the Halflings. Who were they? Did they have a reason to be here? My eyes have not seen a Halfling ever since Bilbo Baggins made his way through Imladris. I have cherished him when he was here and we welcomed him with open arms. He had a sense of adventure about him, and a joy that twinkled in his eyes. These Halflings now had a carefree presence as they ran around, playing a game it had seemed.

"I know that Bilbo came back, but I am not sure who these Halflings are," I said, glancing over at the wizard now. "Perhaps you would like to inform me on things, Master Gandalf."

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, they are from the Shire just as our old friend Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf spoke, his pipe was in his hand. "There are two other Hobbits here in Imladris, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. A lot of happenings will take place in the next couple days, as far as you know. Some things are far beyond our control, and as curious as you may be, we know to inform you on such happenings."

"The gift of foresight did not tell you?" Lord Elrond questioned, his eyebrow rose in question as he looked at me. A curious glance was brought to his eyes, as he thought my gift would bring me news.

I gave a shake of my head, now thinking. "Foresight does not tell me anything anymore, and I do not know why. Shrouded by darkness my visions are, and I am not sure how to stop that. For a reason, I know that something may be happening. Something dark, I envision. It started the day before yesterday, but now I may know the reason."

"The answer is before your eyes, but you still must find it," Elrond answered me, now he looked beyond me. "The answer will come as soon as you think, though I must not tell you, your friend will tell you more than I will give you. Be wise."

My eyes followed his, looking back at where he was looking to. A broad smile on my face, giving no room for my mind to think. I ushered my way towards the man that stood there with a smile, his arms open wide as I brought myself to embrace him. There I collided into him with a small amount of force, having him stumble back for a moment, but gained his balance. In turn he twirled me once as I was in my arms, soon placing me down.

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle_, _Aragorn,_" I stated, a joyous tone in my voice as I looked at his face. My hands were placed on his face, looking into his eyes. "You have grown wiser since I last saw you, my friend. Also there is a mysterious cloud over you now. When did you get here?"

"Before the sun rose, I brought the Halflings with me, not including the ring bearer as he needed haste for medicine from your Lord," he told me, taking my hands in his. "_Nae saian luume', Dehlia. Vanimle sila tiri._"

"Who is this ring bearer?" I questioned as he let go of my hands, still wondering what he was speaking about. He had to be important if he traveled all this way to Imladris from his safe home in the Shire. The four Halflings brought high question in my mind, and Strider had been the one to ask. As an old friend of mine, he could tell me what was to come of the ring bearer and why he was here.

"Come, I have a story to tell of my journey and of the danger that Frodo bears."


End file.
